


Why Don't You Wanna Fuck Me?

by TheOneKid123



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:34:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29003808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneKid123/pseuds/TheOneKid123
Summary: Levi Ackerman X Reader Summary: Y/N sleeps around with a lot of people but seems to steer clear of Levi, He’s unsure why so he tries to figure the mystery out.
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter One

“Wake up!” that was the first thing I heard in the morning

“Fucking shit why would you do that?!” I yelled after I hit my head on the backboard

“Sorry but you slept in and Hange needs your help with some experiment,” Reiner told me looking tired, I mean he probably was after…..anyway

“Ok, can you hand me my clothes please '' I asked, rubbing my eyes and stretching. A stack of clothes was placed in front of me

“Can we maybe not talk about what happened last night?” He asked looking concerned, o assume because he has a thing for Christa

“Have I ever fucked and told Reiner?” I asked as I put my clothes on

“No, sorry” he gave an awkward apology he stood there until I was done getting dressed

“Where’s Hange”

“With Sawney and Bean '' I don't know why I asked. When I first joined the Corps Hange sorta recruited me as her assistant, along with Moblit obviously. If I'm being honest Hange and Moblit were my closest friends. Even if I almost die every time I help that maniac.

“Alright, see you later Riner '' I gave him a small wave as I went to see what Hange needed now.

“Y/N finally!” Moblit practically screamed walking towards you

“Jeez what did she do this time,” I asked still slightly out of it from just waking up

“It's kind of complicated,” he said, dragging me to the tent where Hange usually did her research.

“Hange what the fuck did you do,” I said walking through the tent opening. That was when I realized there were other soldiers in the tent. Oh shit

“Section commander Hange, what the fuck did you do” I tried to correct myself to not seem disrespectful but the solders still looked at me like I was being disrespectful...oops

“Y/N good to see you let me run through the progress and notes from my previous experiment,” Hange said shuffling the stack of paper in her hands.

Four long hours later she concluded her speech. All the other soldiers exited the tent leaving just me Hange and Moblit.

“I'm not too sure Commander Erwin would want to hear you speak about your brand discovery for 4 hours Hange,” I told her as I looked through her messy notes

“Your right Y/N...which is why I am asking you to summarize them for me,” she said

“Do you know how long this will take me Hange?” it was a sincere question. If anyone could estimate it would be Hange.

“Depends how much time you work on it,” she said simply

“Why can't you of Moblit do it” it wasn't that I didn't want to help my friend I just wasn't the biggest fan of paperwork

“We have an expedition tomorrow and we won't be back for a few days” Moblit explained 

Helping Hange pack some stuff for the expedition. 

“Alright I'll do it as long as you two don't die,” I said folding the papers and putting them in my pocket

“Thank you Y/N,” Moblit said while Hange slid into the chair across from me

“What?'' I asked as she stared at me with a quizzical look.

“Was it good?” she asked leaning her chin on her hand 

“For fucks sake hange, why do you want to know '' her and moblit were the only one I talked to about my late-night activities, but only if they. Hange initiated the conversation.

“I'm just a caring friend, and I want to know,” she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world

“He was ok, could probably use some more practice though,” I said picking the skin surrounding my fingernails. 

“I thought he had a thing going on with that tall kid, what's his name?” Moblit joined the conversation. He hides it but he loves some good gossip

“Bertholdt.He also has a thing for Christa” I know they won't go around telling everyone about this stuff so I'm not too cautious letting them know.

“Have you Tried Erwin?'' Hange asked nonchalantly. I choked on my saliva

“Erwin?! The Commander?! Hange im not trying to get kicked out” maybe I was overreacting. I've slept with plenty of higher-ups but the idea of trying with the Commander scared me.

“He won't kick you out in fact he might be happy he can let loose a little,” she said with a smirk on her face

“I have paperwork to do,” I said, ending the conversation while I got up and left the tent.

“Sleep with the commander, she really is crazy,” I say to myself as I walk to my room

“Does it seem ok?” I asked Hange as I gave her the finished product of the notes. She took a minute to look through it before speaking

“It looks perfect, how long did it take you?” she asked handing it back to me

“I finished it last night, I went through a lot of drafts before I got it down” I explained I worked on it every day till it was perfect. I rewrote it probably 20 times.

“Can you please give it to Erwin, I have to help unpack everything,” Hange said, walking off.

“Good evening Commander Erwin, here’s the paperwork from Section Commander Hange,” I said putting the paperwork on his desk

“Please tell Hange I said thank you,” he replied as he started to briefly look through the paperwork

“Aren't you going to leave Scout,” He asked still looking at the papers

“You haven’t dismissed me, it would be disrespectful if I just left” I explained, I wasn’t interested in being respectful, I was just trying to be slick. After a moment of silence, I spoke up

“If I may ask, are you frustrated Commander?” he looked up from the paper, his eyes full of curiosity, this was my chance.

“Why do you ask Scout?” he asked looking back at the paper

“I was just curious, a lot of people seem to be overly frustrated lately, and since there aren’t too many ways to relieve said stress….” I trail off hoping he understands my implication. He put the paper down and looked up with the smallest smirk

“Are you frustrated Scout?” he asked, his voice dropping a few octaves and damn was it attractive

“If I were to say no then I’d be lying Commander” Hey, at least I was being honest

“Ok, well why don’t we help each other out,” he said pushing out of his chair and circling his desk to stand in front of me 

“If that's what you wish, commander, I will follow your orders” I was trying not to act like I was too excited. Sometimes I like to toy with men's emotions, letting them think I'm not into it even though I am. He stepped close and looked at my lips then back up to my eyes. I took the chance to initiate the first move, which would lead to many more. He was a good kisser I must admit. Unfortunately, we were interrupted when a knock was heard at his door. He pulled away heading to the door saying something about maybe letting whoever it was join. I don't know if he was joking but hey the more the merrier

“Hello, what can I do for you Captain Levi” Levi...great fucking wonderful.

“May I be dismissed, Commander Erwin?” I asked, turning and walking towards the door. He looked confused.

“Yes Scout, thank you for the paperwork,” He said as I walked passed him and Captain Levi


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N sleeps around with a lot of people but seems to steer clear of Levi, He’s unsure why so he tries to figure the mystery out.

"What's with the face Erwin?" Levi asked the taller man wondering why he looked disappointed watching you leave.

"Forget it, Levi, so what do you need" he answered as he walked back to his desk 

"I suppose I interrupted something, however, I would suggest not engaging in such activities during the day" 

"Thank you Levi but I don't need a lecture," Ewrin said rubbing his temples

"How many other people has she slept with?" Levi suddenly asked as he took a seat on the small couch in Erwin's office

"Why, are you interested?" He replied giving Levi an amused look

"Tch, no. I'm just curious" it didn't sound very convincing but Erwin dropped it

"I'm not sure, if you really want to know I would suggest asking Hange. Since they're friends" he said starting to actually focus on the notes. Levi took it as a hint to leave, so he did. It's not that he was jealous he just didn't understand why you hit on everyone but you have only ever been formal with him. He didn't want to care, he seriously didn't but he needed to know what was wrong with him. He stayed up all night trying to piece it together. You only spoke to him when it was necessary and you didn't seem very interested in him. Granted he wasn't the most approachable but that never stopped anyone else from talking to him. There was just something about the way your entire demeanor shifted when he was around. Suddenly you weren't the confident, sarcastic, and fun person you were with everyone else. You didn't seem intimidated, he could put his finger on what it was exactly

.

.

.

"Levi! Have you read through my research yet?" Hange yelled as the shorter man approached her 

"No, that's not what I'm here for" he replied already getting irritated

"Oh, ok well then what do you need?" she asked walking towards Sawney and Bean

"Tell me about you friend" it sounded more like an order than anything

"Moblit? Levi, you know him-"

"Not him, the other one" he cut her off, he was embarrassed and just wanted to know the answers 

"Y/N? Why are you interested, oh I can answer anything, well most things but-" she got cut off again by an annoyed Levi

"How many people have Y/N slept with?" He hastily asked

"Do you want a specific time frame, or just in general?" She had fully turned around to look at him

"Who do you know that has done it with them?" God does he wish he didn't even ask. He could have just left it alone but no, he had to ask.

"Well for starters me-"

"You, they stopped low enough to fuck you?" He honestly wasn't that surprised but it was still a little shocking

"No need to be so grouchy about it, if you want to get laid"

"I DON'T!" Hange looked shocked at his sudden outburst

"What doesn't she ever try with me?" He decided that being straightforward would be better than trying to swerve around it

"I don't know Levi that's something you have to talk to Y/N about" Hange was being honest, you've never brought it up and she never asked about it

"Tch, your no help," Levi said before turning in his heel and leaving. That was no help and now he felt the need to find out why even more than before.

.

.

.

He walked into the canteen and saw you very obviously flirting with Nanaba, who looked like she was enjoying it. He wanted to ask you what the problem was but there were too many people and honestly, he was still flustered from the conversation with Human. When he finally snapped out of his thoughts he saw you exiting the canteen with Nanaba by your side. Even if he decided to talk to you it was too late.

.

.

.

The corps keeps files on most of the soldiers, meaning he could look through yours if it was available. It was available, he knew it was an invasion of privacy but he wanted to know more about you. There was nothing too interesting in it, just things like, where you lived, your family, school records. He wanted to know more about you as a person and so far he has nothing. He has concluded that the best way to get his answer was to talk to you. He really didn’t want to take Hange’s advice but what else was he supposed to do.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N sleeps around with a lot of people but seems to steer clear of Levi, He’s unsure why so he tries to figure the mystery out.

I woke up rather early this morning, turning over to see Nanaba sleeping. I’m never the first to leave, I do like the idea of just leaving after I got what I wanted. A few hours later Nanaba started to stir awake, short hair messy and sticking all over the place, face puffy from sleep. She honestly looked quite adorable.

“Good Morning Y/N” the blonde greeted the voice raspy do to sleep.

“Do you know what we're doing today?” I asked as I got out of bed gathering the clothes on the floor

“We have an expedition in a while so we're probably going to go over the plan” she explained. Nothing ever hanged when I slept with people, our previous relationship was always the same which was reassuring. 

“Oh shit, I totally forgot, I have to talk with Captain Levi about the plan” I knew I was forgetting something, I really did not want to talk to him right now. I always got so nervous around him and I didn’t know why. I couldn’t have feelings for him...could i. No, I’ve only ever had a handful of conversations with him, all of which revolving around work

“Good luck, he’s been in a bad mood for a few days” she warned before pulling her boots on and heading for the door.

“When isn't he?” I scoffed as I began to get dressed. I hadn’t even noticed she left until turned to ask her something and saw she wasn't there. I made my way to the meeting as slow as I possibly could, I knew I would get a lecture for it later but I didn't really care. It was a nice day outside slightly overcast but warm. As the meeting place came into view I did a silent prayer that it would go fine.

“Y/N your late'' Levi had spit out rather harshly, which made me feel bad. That was un normal. I usually don't care if someone is being an asshole.

“Sorry I had some trouble getting out the door on time” I was a decent lie, it could've happened to anyone

“Not surprised, with how you spend your free time” Levi gave a hard glare, since when did he care about what I did in my free time? It's not like he was ever included

.

.

.

“Y/N can you please stay” Levi had requested after the meeting was over, he still had the same harsh tone. Did he not like my contribution, was something I said wrong?

“Yes, Captain Levi '' I said standing straight with my hands behind my back. Formally.

“Drop the formalities Scout '' he said, pulling a chair out in front of me and taking the chair across. I slowly sat in the chair unsure of what was going on.

“I'm going to be straightforward because if I'm not you might not understand what I'm saying” Damn the hurt. If it was anyone else I probably would have snapped back and said some sarcastic shit. I didn't do that with Levi, I never did.

“Ok, what is it you need?” I asked, crossing my ankles and putting them under the chair. I did that when I was uncomfortable

“Do you dislike me?” he asked leaning a tad bit further towards me

“What kind of question is that?” I was really shocked, why would he care if I liked him or not

“Tch, Answer the question brat,” he said looking away

“Were soldiers Captain we don't have very much time to have personal opinions on other people” I knew there was a reason I had a bad feeling about this meeting

“You seem to get very friendly with the other soldiers, seems very personal to me,” he said, seeming more annoyed than anything. He’s the one who started this whole conversation. Why does he feel like he can be annoyed?

“With all due respect sir, you're being an asshole. I would not like to continue this conversation” I said sternly as I stood up.

“You can leave if you answer the question,” he said looking up with determined eyes. He was so persistent I knew I would not be leaving this room unless I gave him an answer. I decided honesty was the best option

“Look, I'm not entirely sure of my feelings for you. I don't dislike you but I don't like you either. We’ve only spoken a few times and it was always about work-related things” he stood up as well and started straightening out the papers and such.

“Y/N you act differently around me compared to other people, you can't honestly tell me you enjoy Ulo’s company” he was right I didn't like him very much, he annoyed me but I was still nice to him

“Levi I don't know what to tell you because I don't know myself” he stopped what he was doing and put the paper down and looked straight into your eyes. You were confused at his sudden actions

“You never call me just by my name” he looked more shocked than you. You hadn't even realized that you called him that until he said it. We stood there for a moment before I thought of a great idea

“If you want me to have an opinion on you we should be around each other more, no not like that. I'll make an effort if you do and if you don’t then I won't” it sounded like a good proposition to me hoping it was enough to convince him.

“Ok, you are dismissed” was all he said, he didn't even look at me. I didn't feel like he would actually try but if he did I wouldn't complain. He didn’t seem like a cold mean person like most people thought he just seemed uninterested.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N sleeps around with a lot of people but seems to steer clear of Levi, He’s unsure why so he tries to figure the mystery out.

I haven't seen Levi for a few days, or at least I haven't interacted with him.   
"I could be analyzing it wrong but I think he's avoiding me," I told Hange poking my breakfast with my fork  
"Maybe he's nervous, he probably doesn't know how to approach you after all that" she replied taking a drink of her water  
"I don't think he's had his morning tea yet, maybe you should go make it for him" Moblit offered some advice, which was good advice. I got up giving them a quiet goodbye as I went to search the kitchen for tea.  
.  
.  
.  
*knock, knock*  
Why was I so nervous, I was just bringing him tea. I've never been nervous around him.  
"Come in," Levi said after a moment, it was slightly muffled. I opened the door and saw his back turned to me, where he sat at his desk. I walked up and gently placed the tea next to his hand, where he was filling out paperwork, and leaned on the wall next to the desk. He looked up with a slightly surprised look on his face, after a moment of awkward silence I spoke  
"It's tea, lemon ginger, I'm not sure if you like that type but that's what was in the kitchen so…" I didn't know what else to say he puck the cup up and took a sip before placing it back down  
"Um thank you, it..yeah it tastes fine." Was Captain Levi...flustered!? Stuttering?!   
"Well I'm glad it's ok, we should probably buy some more because I think we're running low" this seemed like such a one-sided awkward conversation  
"Oh y-yeah, I haven't gotten some in a while" he rushed the last part   
"Ok well I have the day off today if you want I can go pick some up, just tell me what you want" was this him trying….  
"I uh I can come with you if you want but if not I c-can just-"   
"Yeah that's sounds great I leave in 20 minutes if that ok," I said walking out of the room before he could answer. That was a painful conversation. I've never heard Levi have so much trouble with a simple talk.  
"That was terrible," I said taking a seat in front of Hange and now Petra, who had replaced where Moblit was seated  
"Was it the Levi thing?" Petra asked   
"Yeah….he was so awkward, stuttering it was so one-sided," I said dropping my head onto the table dramatically   
"Well he's probably not used to that kind of attention" Hange replied   
"Well he agreed to go buy more tea with me today"  
"Maybe you can try to bond over that, and you HAVE to tell us how it went," Petra said excitedly. I and Petra were pretty good friends she had a thing for Levi for while, not that it would ever be a problem between us, but when I told her about what happened between us she was so excited.  
"Are you ready to leave" I heard a deep voice behind me, I picked my head up and looked to see Levi looking down at me, the only time he could look down on me,  
"Yeah let's go," I said and looked and saw Hange and Petra looking very suspicious. We walked out of the canteen and got some looks from other soldiers. Not shocking but damn, they don't mind their business. I can practically make a sandwich with this tension, I looked at the short man for a moment, I saw his cheeks turn light pink.  
“Stop it brat” he snapped turning his head to look directly in my eyes, I just know he got whiplash…  
“What im not allowed to look at you anymore”? I asked walking ahead of him to the small tea shop. I waited for him to catch up before accidentally looking at him again, he had an unnecessary glare  
“I wasn't looking at you captain I was looking for….” I never was the best at lying  
“Tch, I thought I sai-t-told you not call me that,” he said as he walked into the shop. I walk in short after finding him looking through the herbal teas  
“What’s your favorite kind?” why was it so difficult to have a conversation with this sleep-deprived gnome  
“Why are you speaking to me,” he asked still avoiding eye contact   
“Um maybe because that's what people do...talk to each other” I didn't think he was so dense, but I guess since I've never had a good relationship with him it would make sense. 5 minutes passed and we haven't spoken since  
“I enjoy black teas” I barely heard him say as he walked past me with a few small bags of tea leaves. He bought and left and I was just stuck. He spoke to me with me initiating it, well I guess I kinda did but still. I walked to the exit fully expecting to see him but he was waiting by the outside of the door when he same he started walking  
“I also like black teas, my favorite is probably earl gray, but my favorite teas, in general, is Lemon ginger,” said jogging to catch up, for someone who is the size of a child he sure is fast. We made some more small talk about tea on the way back, the original awkwardness and tension was cut in half, we walked to his office   
“Ah well, you have more tea now so mission accomplished right?” I said it was cut in half meaning there was still 50% of it…  
“I...I enjoyed y-our company” he said before quickly going in his office and slamming the door before I could even say anything  
.  
.  
.  
“STOP LAUGHING!! IT WASN'T FUNNY!...it was embarrassing” I mumbled the last part as Hange, Petra and Moblit laughed at my suffering  
“Ok ok, but at least he’s trying...I think” Petra said, it seemed like she was trying to convince herself of it  
“Yeah because slamming the door on my face trying” yeah I was kinda pouting but come on he didn't have to do all that  
I haven't seen Levi all day, I wasn't sure if he's avoiding me or  
"Y/N!" I turned to where I heard my name being called. It was Nanaba. I've spent so much time trying to figure Levi out that I haven't interacted with anyone outside of Hange and Petra.  
"Hey Nan, how are you," I asked the girl with a fond smile. Nanaba was a great friend, optimistic, sometimes cocky, but overall such a nice understanding woman, and she wasn't bad in bed either.  
"We have seen each other since a few weeks ago, I hope nothing changed or.." she trailed off chuckling awkwardly. I hadn't even realized it's been so long. That means I have slept with anyone in weeks, am I seriously changing myself for a simple man?  
"Oh no I'm sorry, I just been busy with the upcoming expedition, I was appointed temporary squad leader, it been a lot of stress" I tried to explain   
"Oh no I get it I was just worried, anyway, Erwin was asking for you, he's in his office," she said flashing me a smile before I walked away. Things have been slightly awkward since that ruined night.  
.  
.  
.  
"Commander Erwin" I greeted as I entered the room to see Levi also in the room. Odd  
"Y/N please have a seat" Erwin offered. I took the only open seat, next to Levi  
"Captain Levi has requested you be moved from your current position and join his squad, as you may well know Captain Levi handpick his squad based on skill and competence. However, the decision is your choice" he explained sliding over a piece of paper. I had to sign it for it to be official.  
"May I speak with Captain Levi for a moment?" I asked putting the paper down on the table. Levi looked shocked, Erwin got up and left, shutting the door. I looked at Levi and sighed, he looked confused  
"Why?" I asked rubbing my temples  
"you know why you're doing this Levi, why?" he wasn't answering my question  
"I said I would try, this is me trying" he scoffed crossing his legs  
"you never requested me before, it's not fair to other competent soldiers"   
"Y/N do you seriously think others WANT to join my squad. We take on the most dangerous missions" he was trying to explain the best he could, I can tell  
"and you want me o be apart of that, so you trying is asking me to join a suicide squad" I didn't understand what he was trying to prove.  
"I-*sigh* look Y/N you'll be safe in my team, I want you on it because..." he trailed off  
"You what Levi, give me a good reason I should join, and ill design the dumb paper" if he wanted me on the team she would tell me, right? Silence. that's what I got silence.  
"ok fine," I said getting up and walking towards the door, I heard a chair scrape the floor  
"I care about you ok!" he snapped, I was still confused  
"If you're with me I can pro-protect you," he said softer this time. it made sense now  
"Levi" I turned and looked at the man, he had a devastating look in his eyes  
.  
.  
.


	5. Chapter 5

"YOU FUCKED ERWIN!?" Levi yelled storming into the room where I was just trying to help Hange brainstorm some experiment ideas.

"Why does it matter" I wasn't really interested, I still hadn't signed the paper to get transferred, which caused a rift in our "relationship" 

"Tch, you minding right" he snapped harshly

"Ooo relationship problems, the drama!" Hange said stepping away from the table to watch, from a distance

"Shut up four-eyes!"

"We’re not together, so why does it matter?" I was genuinely confused, and now he looked confused too.

"Can we speak somewhere else" before I even got an answer out the gremlin grabbed my wrist and pulled me away. It wasn't ruff I could have easily gotten out of his grasp if I wanted to, but I was curious. He brought me to his quarters, which was strange. He slammed the door shut and pulled the collar of my shirt so I was face to face with him and he quickly pressed his lips to mine. He began walking, causing me to walk backward until I had fallen on the couch. Now he was towering over me, I'm sure he loved that feeling. I moved my face away, pushing him away slightly

"What the fuck was that about Levi," I asked, I could not, for the love of god, figure this tiny man out.

"Are you jealous?" I asked the man as he slumped into a chair nearby. Now I was amused.

"N-no, I just-i… Erwin..and..you...and i" he groaned before throwing his head back and running a hand across his face.

"What cat got your tongue," I asked

" I still don't know why it matters, I thought we were just friends" 

"What about my actions make you think I just want to be friends?" He was serious and I didn't have a straight answer for him

"Look Levi, you are not a bad person, and I’ll join your squad but I need you to understand something, ok?" He gave a nod motioning for you to continue

"I'm not interested in a romantic relationship" he didn't seem phased, but when did he, but when I looked into his eyes he looked hurt. I felt bad but I had to be honest I couldn't lead him on to think there was something going on.

"Why," he asked looking around the room

"Because Levi, I’m protecting myself" suddenly he seemed more interested in what I was saying

"I've lost people I love, I've been hurt and betrayed by people I trusted. I'm not going to make myself so vulnerable to someone just so they can hurt me" it was an honest explanation that I'm sure he could relate to. Hopefully

"Intimacy….it's the most vulnerable you can get," he said trying to figure out exactly what you meant

"Only if there are emotions involved, I don't love any of the people I sleep with like that. They're my friends and I care about them. Just not in that way. It's different" now it was my turn to avoid his eyes

"Then you have experienced love like that?" The answer was no, I was scared ok give myself to someone like that. I felt embarrassed, ashamed. I risk my life every day but I was terrified of the idea of loving someone like that. I was not going to tell him that I was prideful and stubborn. I left Levi in the room with his thoughts.

.

.

"I just didn't know what to tell him," I confessed to Petra as we cleaned up the mess hall. It was just us so there was enough privacy to freely speak about it and she was a good friend, I could easily trust her

"It might not seem like it but Captain Levi is very understanding. He has a cold demeanor but he cares, a lot" Petra was one of the most honest people I have ever met, it was reassuring in a way. 

"I signed the paper," I told her after a few moments of silence

"You're getting transferred!" I thought she would be excited but not this excited, we see each other pretty often when she’s not on a special mission with the Levi squad.

"You'll be around Captain Levi more, that will beneficial" she said with a warm smile, but I was confused as to why that mattered

“What do you mean?”

“You’ll get to know him better, and understand what im talking about. And it might help your relationship” she said wiggling her eyebrows

“Stop it Petra,” I said before throwing my rag at her as he dramatically dodged and threw her rag at me. This went on for a while before Commander Erwin walked into Petra standing on a table and me behind a table that was laying on its side. He stared for a few moments before sighing and walking out as if nothing happened. Petra and I looked at each other before bursting out into a fit of laughter. Once we calmed down we cleaned everything up properly this time and went our separate ways to go to sleep. I couldn't help but think about what she said about Levi.

I hope she was right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry it's so short I was rushing but the next chapter will be better I swear.


End file.
